Le Croc Carrié
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Gros délire, OS, mention de Kyoya x Ginga. Rating T Pour vulgarité. Je mets pas de résumé sinon ça s'rais pas drôle p.


Konnichiwa minna !

Je sens qu'avec moi Kyoya va morfler…Car oui, ici aussi je prends Kyoyounet chéri comme victime principale, c'est dingue comme ça déstresse de le martyriser le minou !

Note : J'ai fais vite cette fois mais je ne promets pas que ça soit toujours comme ça ! Avec la rentrée qui approche…

XD bref je vous laisse lire maintenant !

Disclaimer : Beyblade ne m'appartient en rien hélas u_u".

Titre : Le Croc Carié.

Auteur : Nataku Makuraka

Rating : T, pour la vulgarité.

Pairing : Mention de Kyoya x Ginga.

Bonne lecture !

« Grrr ».

Un grognement.

Il ne voulait pas y aller, surtout pas.

Mais voilà, un certain roux surexcité et raffolant de hamburgers trois étages et accessoirement son petit ami l'y avait forcé.

Mais pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il dans la rue, sur le point de se faire arracher le bras par Ginga en direction d'un cabinet de dentiste ?

Flash Back :

A l'occasion de l'anniversaire de leur ami Yû, Ginga, Madoka, Tsubasa, Benkei, Hyoma, Hikaru, Kenta et Kyoya se trouvaient à faire la fête pour célébrer les 13 ans du blond.

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement en mangeant un part de gâteau au chocolat que les deux filles du groupe avaient patiemment préparé. Un grognement puissant se fit entendre suivi par le bruit sourd d'une assiette qui se brise au sol. Tous se retournèrent alors vers le jeune maitre de Léone et le virent se tenir furieusement la joue, une grimace prononcée de douleur sur le visage.

« Kyoya ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'inquiéta Ginga.

Il ne reçu comme réponse qu'un regard noir de son petit ami, ce qui voulait dire en Kyoyen : « Je ne peux pas te répondre j'ai trop mal ».

« Il a peut-être une rage de dents » tenta Hyoma.

Et c'est à ce moment que toute la petite bande put voir quelque chose qui la laissa…Sur le cul : Kyoya venait de relever la tête en entendant la phrase du blandin, les yeux écarquillés au possible, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage. Hikaru finit de l'achever en disant :

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu aille voir un dentiste ».

On pouvait presque sentir la terre vibrer sous les tremblements d'un Kyoya totalement terrorisé. Masamune ne pu que compatir à sa peur :

« T'en fais pas Kyoya, on est avec toi ! » Dit-il.

« Courage ! » Rajouta Yû.

Mais Kyoya ne semblait pas les entendre. Complètement pétrifié. Il n'y irait pas, Pour rien au monde il n'irait dans cet Antre du Diable (1) où les gens en revenaient traumatisés, où les enfants en rentraient fondant en larmes. Totalement hors de question, jamais il n'y mettra les pi...

« Je viendrais avec toi ! » asséna Ginga, qui lui avait déjà fait l'expérience du dentiste (forcément avec les kilos de hamburgers qu'il bouffe par jour) et qu'il savait pas si terrible que ça.

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'Y AILLE ! » Cria le maitre de Léone.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as si peur que ça ? » Taquina le roux.

Son compagnon lui envoya un regard de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-si-t'es-déjà-mort vengeur. OUI il avait peur, il était complètement terrorisé même. Mais il ne pouvait l'admettre tout simplement par fierté. Un Roi de la Nature est censé n'avoir peur de rien, mais il était humain bordel ! N'importe quel être vivant normalement constitué avait une trouille bleue des dentistes (Des bourreaux en puissance oui !).

« Tu vas y aller ! Et je vais même réserver tout de suite ! »

« NON ! »

« J'te préviens ! Pas de rendez-vous, pas de bisous ! J'ai pas envie de chopper des caries ! » Menaça les détenteur de Pegasus.

'Traitre !' se dit alors notre Minou préféré. (Kyoya : Hyper VITESSE ! Na-chan : AÏEUH ! MAIS ARRÊTE CA FAIT MAL !)

C'est ainsi que Kyoya se résigna à son triste sort, ne pouvant se passer des bisous de l'élu de son cœur.

FIN FLASH BACK :

Et le voilà maintenant en train de se faire conduire de force vers « ce satané foutu dentiste de mes deux ! » (Dixit Kyoya) se trouvant en centre ville.

Plus ils approchaient, plus la boule qu'il avait dans le ventre grandissait en même temps que son appréhension. Quand ils attinrent enfin l'adresse donnée pour le rendez-vous, Kyoya avait carrément l'impression d'avoir un ballon de foot dans l'estomac. C'est alors qu'il prit compte, à sa plus grande horreur, ce que pouvait ressentir une femme enceinte (ça lui donnait pas envie de se greffer un utérus tout ça).

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur direction le 13ème étage (ce qui ne rassura pas notre pauvre victime). Arrivé au 5ème il se jeta sur le roux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il avait besoin de courage et c'était le seul moyen de s'en procurer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au niveau du 11ème, le vert ne trouva rien d'autre pour se justifier que :

« Au cas où j'en serais plus capable après ».

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Ginga. Et dire que le Grand et Puissant Kyoya Tategami, autoproclamé Maitre du Beyblade et Roi de la Nature avait peur d'une simple visite chez le dentiste.

Il était carrément plié de rire quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir un peu sale, éclairés par des néons blancs dont deux clignotants. Cette vision ne fit que conforter le vert dans sa terreur.

Quand à Ginga, il se dit qu'ils avaient mal choisis le cabinet pour une première visite.

Bon, il ne demandait pas à ce que les murs soient roses avec des nounours dans tous les coins, mais tout de même qu'il y est un minimum de chaleur. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir maudit et trouvèrent la porte portant l'inscription : Dentiste. Rien que de lire ce mot fit frémir Kyoya d'appréhension.

Lorsque Ginga ouvrit la porte, c'est tout juste si le vert se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur, il se trouvait en face d'énormes dents noires et en piteux état, complètement bouffés par les caries…

Qui n'étaient en fait qu'un poster pour la prévention contre le tabac. (Quelle idée de mettre un truc pareil juste devant l'entrée, franchement…).

Le roux se dirigea alors vers la secrétaire, elle était tellement vieille qu'elle aurait pu tenir le Pape sur ses genoux quand il buvait son biberon, le visage antipathique et le regard peu avenant.

« Bonjour ! C'est pour le rendez-vous de 9h30 de Mr Tategami ».

« Bien, asseyez-vous dans la salle d'attente je vais le prévenir ».

Ils s'assirent donc et attendirent quelques minutes, avant que la vieille secrétaire ne revienne vers eux accompagnés du dentiste et que ce dernier ne les invite à entrer. Kyoya déglutit difficilement mais fini par se lever, encouragé par le regard de son cher et tendre. Le médecin le pria de s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Ce que ne fit pas Kyoya.

Du moins, la deuxième partie.

« Ouvrez la bouche et faites Aaah ! » Répéta le dentiste.

Kyoya ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Ginga retint un ricanement et répéta l'ordre du médecin.

Kyoya ouvrit la bouche.

« Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Voyons voir…» Dit le doc.

Il ausculta les dents de son patient et repéra après un moment la dent coupable des maux du Maitre de Léone (Je sais pas mais ça sonne bizarre à la lecture, vous trouvez pas ?).

« Mmh, vous avez une belle carie à la canine inférieure droite, je vais vous soigner ça. Allongez-vous ».

Jetant un regard paniqué à son petit ami, Kyoya se sentit légèrement rassuré par le doux regard de Ginga. Malheureusement il était trop apeuré pour remarquer la lueur diabolique qui brillait au font des pupilles noisettes d'or. Au fond de lui, Ginga s'éclatait comme un petit fou à voir son amant (car oui, ils avaient passés le cap) dans une telle situation mais surtout, dans un tel état.

Le médecin se retourna vers lui armé d'une seringue menaçante et l'approcha de sa gencive. Lorsqu'il la vit, Kyoya se mit à trembler et à suer à grosses gouttes.

'S'il a aussi peur dès l'anesthésie, je ne donne pas cher de lui pour la suite' pensa avec une pointe de mélancolie Ginga, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais son petit ami. A ce train là il crèvera d'une crise cardiaque avant que le dentiste n'ait pu finir de lui soigner sa carie.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais vous faire l'anesthésie » dit le médecin. En voyant son patient trembler comme une feuille exposée au vent, il ajouta : « Ne vous en faites pas vous ne sentirez presque rien ».

C'était bien le « Presque » qui lui faisait peur. Mais il se laissa faire, les baisers de son chéri se rappelant à son bon souvenir, ce qui eut pour effet de le remplir d'un courage nouveau. Il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa gencive au niveau de sa canine endolorie puis le liquide pénétrer à l'intérieur. Puis…Plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien. C'était comme si ses dents avaient disparues. Il cru alors à son salut. Mais lorsqu'il vit son bourreau avec la roulette à la main, il douta fort qu'il ne sentira rien.

Prit d'un élan de compassion, Ginga s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour lui communiquer son soutien. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal dans cette histoire.

« Attention ne bougez surtout pas ça pourrait être dangereux » le prévint le doc.

Kyoya ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il serra la main du roux, comme pour évacuer toute l'angoisse qui l'avait submergée depuis qu'il avait mit le pied chez ce dentiste de malheur.

Alors que le dentiste mettait la machine de torture en marche, un bruit pour le moins…Etrange se fit entendre. Un bruit perçant et aigu qui fit frémir le maitre de Léone.

Du coté de Ginga, il avait l'impression que sa main allait exploser a cause du sang qui ne pouvait plus circuler librement. Il se dit que Kyoya était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et que s'il l'avait su il se serait abstenu de sacrifier sa main vainement.

Lorsque le médecin en eut fini avec la roulette, il prit le canule d'aspiration pour enlever les restes de la pauvre dent endommagée. Il dit au vert de se rincer la bouche à l'eau pour mieux nettoyer, ce que fit Kyoya sans trop rechigner.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, croyant que c'était fini le médecin se retourna avec à la main la fameuse fraise de malheur.

« Rallongez-vous ce n'est pas fini » lui dit le bourreau.

Et alors Kyoya se remit à suer et à trembler. Il se rallongea bien malgré lui et reprit possession de la main morte de son petit ami qui ne put protester. Kyoya avait vraiment peur, et s'il refusait de l'aider il risquerait de faire face à une grève du pieu non négligeable.

Comme pour l'épreuve de la roulette, il ferma les yeux et serra la main de son compagnon jusqu'à lui couper totalement la circulation. Et alors que la fraise entrait en contact avec la dent, Kyoya senti comme si un marteau piqueur lui secouait la tête.

Ginga aurait put rire en voyant la tête de son aimé vibrer comme un portable qui reçoit un appel si les ongles de Kyoya ne s'étaient pas enfoncés dans sa chair, le faisant gémir de douleur. On pouvait dire qu'il aimait partager lui hein !

« Aïe aïe Kyoya tu fais mal là ! » Gémit pitoyablement le roux.

Mais le vert était tellement stressé qu'il n'entendit pas les supplications de son petit-ami qui souffrait vainement, a tel point qu'il était quasi-parterre tellement il avait mal.

« Pour l'amour du Beyblade, lâche-moi ! » Cria une dernière fois Ginga.

Il s'écroula lorsque le maitre de Léone lui lâcha la main alors que le dentiste éteignait la fraise et présentait une nouvelle fois un verre d'eau au vert pour qu'il se rince la bouche.

Le roux pleura à chaudes larmes en massant sa main droite broyée par les bons soins de Kyoya en pensant qu'il ne pourra surement plus jamais tenir un lanceur de sa vie.

« Il ne reste pas grand-chose ne vous en faites pas » Dit le médecin qui avait fini par avoir pitié des deux garçons.

Il prit une pince et quelques minutes plus tard retira le nerf en piteux état.

« Bon je n'ai plus qu'à nettoyer encore un peu et poser le pansement et ce sera fini pour aujourd'hui »

« J'dois revenir ? » Demanda Kyoya d'un air abattu.

« Oui, et le plus tôt possible. Je dois encore remplir le vide, en attendant, évitez de mâcher et de manger quelque chose de chaud. Pour le rendez-vous voyez avec mon assistante » Dit-il calmement. « Maintenant reprenez place je vous pris ».

« Oui ».

Le vert se rallongea, le médecin s'affaira une dernière fois à lui mettre le pansement et il ne sentit rien cette fois. Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il pouvait enfin se lever, il soupira de soulagement et se releva.

« Ca va Kyoya ? » Demanda Ginga. Le regard que lui envoya son ainé le mit mal à l'aise. Un véritable regard digne de Jack l'éventreur, ci se n'est pire. Ils sortirent en silence et Ginga s'occupa du rendez-vous qu'ils fixèrent pour le lendemain.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. Ginga prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna pour faire face aux orbes bleues de son compagnon, il dit avec un grand sourire niai made in lui :

« Ch'ui fier de toi Kyoya ! »

Les pupilles océan sauvages exprimèrent une surprise à peine dissimulée avant de se radoucir. Kyoya ne se permettait ce regard qu'avec son petit ami. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, maladroitement. Ginga accusa l'anesthésie qui laissait sa mâchoire ankylosée, et entreprit de prendre le relai, embrassant amoureusement le maitre de Léone.

Mine de rien, cette carie avait réussie à radoucir le lion qu'était Kyoya…Au plus grand bonheur de Ginga !

Tite blague que je me suis rappelée en écrivant ce texte :

C'est un mec qui va chez son dentiste. Après consultation le doc lui dit :

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, par la quelle je commence ?

-la mauvaise svp.

-je dois vous arracher 4 dents.

-QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Et c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

-Les autres sont dans un si mauvais état qu'elles tomberont toutes seules et ça vous coûtera pas un sou !

Na-chan : Ta dam ^^ !

Kyoya *Enragé* : GARCE ! SAL*** ! PE***** ! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit d'écrire un truc pareil ! *Casse tout*

Na-chan : Calme-toi…C'était juste pour rire !...

Kyoya *toujours enragé* : a cause de toi tout le monde va être au courant !

Na-chan :…Au courant de quoi ?

Kyoya *s'est calmé* : …

Ginga : euh…Kyoya ! Je crois que tu viens de faire une gaffe là…

Kyoya *immobile* : …Merde.

J'ai l'impression de casser un mythe là O_O…

XD bref ! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu ^^ ! Moi en tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !

Reviews ? Pas reviews ? A vous de jouer !


End file.
